1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine which is designed for use in training various parts of the body of an exerciser.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional exercise device is generally designed to train a specific part of the body of an exerciser and is therefore not suitable for use in training various parts of the exerciser""s body. In addition, the conventional exercise device is generally not provided with a device for adjusting the magnitude of the damping force. Even if the conventional exercise device is provided with such a device, the device is complicated in construction and is not cost-effective.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise machine which is versatile and cost-effective.
The exercise machine of the present invention comprises a base on which a swiveling frame is pivotally mounted. The swiveling frame is provided at one end with a seat, and at the other end with a leg-supporting frame. The base is further provided with a backrest opposite in location to the leg-supporting frame. The backrest is provided with two handles pivoted therewith. The backrest and the leg-supporting frame can be adjusted to be positioned at a specific angular position so as to provide an exerciser with the damping force of a desired magnitude.